


《技不如人》顾左车

by lubushi



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubushi/pseuds/lubushi





	《技不如人》顾左车

【接原文】

天风海韵之间，顾凌扶住左诚的后脑，吻了下去。

* * *

一吻绵长，日光浓烈，让一切情愫都难以遁藏。

顾凌箍着左诚的腰，把人半搂半抱地从阳台拽进浴室，然后近乎急躁地，拍下了花洒柄手。

一蓬蓬热水淋湿了他们的衣服，将两具紧实漂亮的身廓尽数勾勒。顾凌眼光炽热，一遍遍把舌头剐进左诚生涩回应的唇齿间，一点点把可爱反应逗出更多，用力而深情地舔过他的每一寸口腔角落，最后细致吮走与水液融为一体的津液。

“左诚，我想要你……”

烧高的温度让顾凌语无伦次地又啃又吻，多年干刑侦口的冷静与理智，此刻几乎荡然无存。他的眼里、心中，全被面前这个脸庞绯红、嘴唇肿烫的男人填了个满满当当。甚至一瞬间都看硬了。  
“顾凌……”左诚被下体相连的硬热一团激出一声惊喘，有些窘迫地把人往外一推，却下意识留了七分力。

顾凌内心坚定如沸，眼眸略略充血，他想要这个人，他想狠狠插进去，听他只为他一个人喘的声音。

下一刻，他捞着左诚的肩膀，把他翻了过去，紧接着拿胯骨猛顶了下他的股沟，力道重得让褶皱裤料深深挤进了臀缝。他粗喘口气：“乖，不会疼的，我轻点弄……”

顾凌不是第一次干这种事了，但当他面对左诚时，仍像个情窦初开的少年，心跳分分钟迸到一百八，肾上腺素飙涨到不可思议的地步。

他往手心挤了点沐浴露，一把扒脱了俩人碍事裤子，湿漉漉二指探进男人的臀沟，顶上又紧又窄的肛门，往两侧抻了抻帮放松，突然发力朝里捅——

“呃嗯——！”左诚顿时僵直了背脊，整副胸膛拍在了瓷砖上，无措地震了震腰，反射性地想闪避，却被钉在原地动弹不得，尾音直发飘，“不行、顾凌……真的、不行——！”

顾凌硬的不得了，额角都爆青筋。他曲指深入，一下下日紧绞的肉穴，在指尖戳上某一点时，感受到对方猝不及防的勒紧。亢奋哗然席卷过神经，他开始动腕密集往那处砸，咬上耳朵急切发问：“是这儿么，宝贝儿？”

不等人回复，他就腾出一手掏出自个勃发的肉茎，插进他双腿之间，挪胯几近下流地碾蹭，指节抵在肉壁兀地一搅：“想要吗？想我操进去么？”

左诚张了张口，发不出一点声，只得清晰感知抽送在体内的异物，一种离奇的过电感顺着尾椎抽上脊柱，大腿根不住地频繁发抖。他当然想，但太羞耻了，他快被逼疯了。

顾凌叼着他的耳垂，放肆一吮，并指极耐心地扩张，湿润浴液在肠道内都化成了水，隐约有咕啾水声，他哑声问：“想吗？想挨老公操吗，嗯？”

动作亲昵至极，而残酷得如同凌迟。在这烧灼到极处的前戏里，左诚的指甲扣进了瓷砖缝隙，划出一道凌乱水痕。心理防线在对方面前一步步功亏一篑，他终于控制不住扬起头，乖顺又难耐地哼喘出声：“想……！”

这一个字钻进顾凌耳中，炸出爆涨到几倍的蓬勃快意。他双目熏出抹情欲的红，豁然抽腕，硬挺一根烫进翁缩的穴口，挺腰重重干进去。

“呃、啊——！！”

痛哼无疑令人身心愉悦，极致的紧缠绕上极致的热，爽得顾凌瞬时又硬胀了一圈。热汗淋漓滚背，沿着蹦跳的水珠泼过全身。肉贴肉地扎入了大半截，他猛地撤出，又分秒不停地冲塞到底。摩擦如激电，他咬着后牙槽耸动胯部，满心激越发狂：为什么他这么紧、这么热，简直萌生出一股想操穿这人的冲动。

“放松，你要把我夹出来？”顾凌低低一笑，振腰实打实一送，熟稔找至前列腺肉，一寸跟一寸地刮磨。他拨开左诚湿透的额发，蹭吻到脸颊，霸道浅咬个牙印。柔情满溢，却又情不自禁染上几许恶劣的逗弄，“再咬得努力点？”

左诚双颊通红，闻声难以遏制地拧了拧柔软肛口，奇异到陌生的快感止停了呼吸，纯粹生理夹缩羞得他猛别开头去，手指一抽抽地敏锐绞紧，反手倏地揪紧了男人的衬衫下摆，生掐出水滴。

顾凌迅猛抽拔，一下下干出飞溅水花，刻意想收他各中敏感反馈似的，扯松了他的前襟扣子，摸上一侧乳头拨玩肿硬，龟头将碰不碰地往腺点逼，声线慢条斯理地压进耳蜗：“说，是谁在操你？”

“……”左诚挺翘的屁股抽搐着发紧，脑子里金星乱迸混沌一片，腹腔烧融了似的腾出虚热，腰线彻底酸软了。太想让性器进得更深些，竟无法自持地向后耸晃。在粗圆肉冠凿过黏膜之时，那滂沱到可怖的电流正如一根钢针锐利穿过脑颅，他眼圈蓦地湿了，猝然溢出声发着抖的闷喘，“顾、顾凌——”

一线神智刹那崩断，顾凌猛地牵出整根狰狞充血的器官，抄男人腰杆一带，重新狠掼上墙壁，一双眼睛亮得惊人：“你该叫我什么？”

话音未落，他一手架起了左诚的一条长腿，猛地弯折高了，以正面体位，沉胯爆凿到底！

轰然巨爽兜头而下，骨骼疯狂颤栗。他稍低下头，攫住了那两片惹人心动的唇，不管不顾地疯吻、躁动地舔湿撕咬，交混着一汨汨流淌的水幕，尝那点情动的铁腥味。

唾液滑出相贴的唇角，他想把这羞涩懵懂的货捧在手心好好疼爱、用心珍惜；再或激燃蹂躏、狂热索取。

每一帧表情都看不够、探不尽，忠诚且真实地烙印在顾凌的视网膜深处，爆开了再难抵挡的欲望。他吞吮掉他的一缕缕紊乱吐息，贪婪嘬吻。粗长肉棒嵌在湿软肉层，再拔腰狠狠一敲，自下而上深刺入柔嫩地儿。他紧跟着扦插节奏，伸舌操上边这张嘴，湿腻腻地模糊吐字：“叫老公。”

勃起的阴茎震颤在左诚的下腹，他用双手勾紧了高大男人的脖颈，腰腹紧紧地蜷缩弓起，牵连得后头也一并箍勒得死死。喉结濒临滚动的极限，无论如何都涩滑得难叫出口。他拿鼻梁撞了下他的，在生蛮拥吻里近乎窒息。他极微幅度地拧了拧眉，什么都顾不上了，仅能轻哼出难辨的音节：“嗯哈……”

顾凌提胯纵身，腹肌磕上不断晃动的肉茎，几下硬碰硬，把男人性器硌在两人腹间狠力一下撞，而后果断张手捉住，调戏似的弹过敏感冠状沟，拢紧包皮提撸两下。他半威胁地划开笑容，锋锐目光瞧入他的微湿眼底：“叫不叫？”

许是被逼得紧了，左诚本就敏感的身体痉挛着颤了颤，对男人的羞恼和感情团挤在血管，一股脑地腾烧成纾解不得的焦躁渴求。只见他咬住唇猛攥起拳头，狠砸上了顾凌硬邦邦的胸肌。

“砰——”

水滴子惊飞，或许情欲作祟，无端稀释掉左诚平日里近七成的战斗力，更添几分憨直的朦胧单纯。

顾凌纹丝未动地挨了下打，二话没说捞紧了对方另一条腿，一把叩死了向上带，将左诚双腿捞出个M型大敞姿势，结结实实钉在浴室墙面上。

温热鼻息交汇的距离，额面顿时抵上了额面，顾凌不慌不忙地顶了顶腰胯，湿烫柱身毫不停顿地耸磕进肉洞，将肠液与沐浴液拍打成白沫，尽情压榨紧致甬道内的逐分吸附感。冷不丁挞上前列腺位置，迅速外拔，不止歇地暴戾干同一点，啪啪砸出响，不停逼问：“喜欢吗？喜欢我这么干你么，亲爱的？”

每次进得极深，前后交蹦的快感浮凸升腾，特别是当酥软肉块被屡次磨砺的时候，左诚不禁茫然睁大了眼廓，悬空的小腿都神经质地蹬踹了下，尿孔激抖着吐出大量透明腺液，舒服得快要溺毙在初次性爱里。他用手抠紧了顾凌强壮的肩胛，在皮肉上霍然划出条血道子：“唔嗯……”

这点细微钝痛在昂然情欲前，根本不足为道。顾凌大力揽抱起他的后臀，配合顶胯频率，扳髋骨摁上鼠蹊，一记狠过一记地夯入软腻直肠，次次尽根地操。他唇干又舌燥，狠咽口唾沫：“宝贝，你真让我发疯——”

水雾弥散，驱不走半分悸动，反而在血脉中游走蜿蜒，刻入骨髓地纠缠不休。

顾凌这时忽然竖起指端，轻刺了下冒水的马眼肉孔，激得左诚骤然绷直腰脊，手心触电般地压死男人的后颈根，声带沙哑破碎：“不、别……别碰那儿——！”

顾凌恶劣碾挞过呻吟拔高的薄嫩肠壁，粗硕龟头缓慢逐寸地重推软肉而过，一下下动腰色情磨，唇角扬了扬：“哪儿？”

绵密而庞大的舒爽蒸出毛孔，让左诚几难承受。身子全淋透了，衬衫半悬半坠地垂在肘弯，被一把撕下，跌落进银色地漏，浸泡了一汪水涡。像是发了高烧，高温一度难褪，热情而狂放地顺末梢攀爬，在脑干砰然燃沸了无休无止的电火花，视野都眩白了足足好几秒。

前列腺水宛如失禁了一般绽出小孔，左诚的后脊几近镶嵌在瓷砖壁，股间不断颠颤。他翁振着眼睫眨下一滴热水，任由没顶情潮汹涌灌入心肺。他腰背遽然一僵，臀尖剧抖，哭着射了出来：“老、老公——呜……！”

“老公在呢。”顾凌眼膜巨烫，给烧高的血流迫出上头的焦渴。牙痒，心更痒。他蛮力咬吮着近在咫尺的薄软耳骨，一口裹一口啃得牙印斑驳；再往上扫，勾走溢出左诚眼眶的咸泪。他紧着小腹，不遗余力地震胯重操，全根塞进高潮绞死紧的肛道，大掌兜着臀股往爽了炮制，边搓揉手感极佳的屁股边猛力扦插。

噗呲动静贯耳，击燃一地情。高密水帘被精悍肌体生生劈开截断，大肆沥入相叠胸腹的性感沟壑，折出吊顶暖黄的薄光。

这画面太过真实、太过爽炸，直叫顾凌颈侧的青筋根根爆发出，浮绘在雄性荷尔蒙爆棚的肌表。左诚的哑叫声犹如一管催情剂打入皮下，催得他耳膜兴奋不已地嗡嗡响，热血激窜至心口，脏器抨跳得几欲破胸而出，一句话跌碎在淌滑的水液间，肉具一瞬贯穿肛肠。

“宝贝，你真的好棒。”

“呃、啊哈……顾、顾凌——”

他把头埋进左诚倏然仰起的颈子，着了迷地刷舔着他泛着红的耳颈，追逐着敏感瑟缩的位置，一片片衔紧了吃透尝尽。再忍不住酥涨滂湃的射精欲，他大喘着拔脱了青筋饱胀的生殖器，鼠蹊酣畅淋漓地战栗。他松开了桎梏左诚腿弯的手，欺身向前，热烫精液一柱柱喷射向男人结实胸腹。

浊息一时喷薄迷乱，一袅雪白水汽中，顾凌心若擂鼓，满盈着激动雀跃，又浮动着患得患失。他觉得难以置信，又觉得充分满足，身心如同漂浮在莽莽云海，指节足尖皆能触摸到最心爱男人的皮肤，这滋味绝顶，他心甘情愿终身嗜饮、死而无憾。

他把膝盖扣进了左诚腿缝中央，深深拥上光裸湿热的身怀，把人在臂弯里勒稳、再温柔一抚。滚热的嘴唇从男人的额际直亲到上唇，蓦然吮紧了激吻。

两人泄后的肉棒胶缠在一处，腻歪挤蹭。什么话都不用说，什么话都不必问，静听不分彼此的悸动。

头顶的水依旧在流，白雾跌宕，虚幻了时空。


End file.
